


do it all in the name of fun

by kiwik_23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Illegal Activities, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired partly by Parks and Rec, Kissing but not really, M/M, Oneshot, They do a bunch of dumb shit, Trespassing, aka Andy and April, also markhyuck, idk i thought it was cute, jeno x jaemin x renjun if you squint, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwik_23/pseuds/kiwik_23
Summary: “I’m going to buy meth from the guy with no teeth that hangs out in front of the CVS.”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	do it all in the name of fun

“I think I’m really going to do it.”

“Do what, Sung?” Taeyong asked without looking up from his computer.

Jisung made a face. “I’m going to get a tattoo.”

Mark nodded from his spot on the couch next to Taeyong. “That’s great, Sungie.”

Jisung dragged a palm down his face. When he looked up again, Taeyong and Mark were still staring at the computer screen bobbing their heads to some beat that was playing in the head phones they shared. Jisung made weird faces. And waved his arms around, jumped up and down, pulled his pants down and did jumping jacks naked. Nothing. 

“I’m going to buy meth from the guy with no teeth that hangs out in front of the CVS.” 

“Okay.”

“I’m going to become a prostitute and sell my body to old men.”

“Have fun.”

“I’m going to kill myself.”

“Sounds good, Sung.”

Jisung gave up with a sigh. “Okay, I’m just going to go now hyungs.”

He didn’t even get a response that time. Pulling his pants back up, Jisung left the apartment shoving his headphones in his ears and playing what Renjun called his “angry emo music” at max volume. In the back of his head he could hear Kun telling him that he’d be deaf by age 25, but he didn’t really care. 

Jisung didn’t really know where he was going when he stepped outside the apartment building. None of his friends wanted to hang out with him anymore or at least, they didn’t want to hang out the way he wanted to. He missed how they were when they were younger, leeching rides off their older friends and wreaking havoc wherever they could. He shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, dragging his feet down the sidewalk. They were growing up and it was good. He just didn’t understand yet. 

Jisung scrunched his face and turned up his volume a little more. Maybe he should just grow the fuck up already and stop hanging out at the playground and blowing his money on ice cream. But Jisung didn’t want to grow up and be like his friends. 

Maybe a tattoo would be a good way to be reckless and childish but still like adult-ish because he was permanently inking his skin. In all honesty, Jisung knew that he would never be able to go through with it. He’d tried before to prove a point but had always ended up running out of the building crying. 

Jisung groaned, thinking about how much of a pussy he was and decided that the park and a fucking strawberry icecream cone sounded good. 

The music blasting in his ears was actually beginning to hurt, but he didn’t have the motivation to turn down the volume, instead rocking himself back and forth on the swings while children stared at him, hoping he would get up already. He sighed, glaring back at them and taking a bite out of his ice cream cone in frustration. However, he regretted it immediately when the cold hit his gums. He sucked in a breath and had a minor freak out that involved waving his arms around frantically and bobbing his head around when his earbuds fell out. 

Cursing under his breath, Jisung bent down to grab them off the ground when a shriek of laughter resembling a dolphin caused him to snap his head up and find the source.

The sight accompanied by the sound caused Jisung to stop breathing and almost drop his strawberry ice cream cone. 

He watched as another person over the age of ten threw himself down the slide. Jisung swore time stopped and that whatever God was out there had decided to give him a break. Down the slide went a boy with blond hair that fell into his eyes that were squinted from the force of his smile. 

Jisung’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened like saucers. He was sure he had just found the person he had been looking for all his life. 

He really did drop his ice cream after that. 

And then as quickly as he saw him, the boy was gone, and Jisung thought that maybe he had imagined him. Suddenly his ice cream didn’t matter and he was running to Mark’s house.

***

Jisung had clearly not been thinking straight. (Although, was he ever?) He didn’t stop to think about whether bursting into Mark’s house, (where his parents also lived and where his friends tended to hang out most of the time,) panting and screaming “Hyung! I saw a pretty boy!” was a good idea or not. 

It was not. 

One second Jisung had been standing in the doorway, and the next he was on the couch being harassed and regretting every decision he had ever made. He had never enjoyed his friends and their habits of interrogation and now he had quite literally run directly into one. Donghyuck was practically in his lap and Jaemin was shaking the actual shit of his arm. 

“Jaemin hyung, I can’t fucking feel my arm.” Jisung said, pushing his friends away from him, and holding his arm, trying to regain feeling. 

Jaemin frowned. “Whatever weakling. Just tell us about this pretty boy of yours.”

Jisung blushed and squeezed his arm. “Fuck you, no.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes. “Listen little bitch, if you don’t tell us right now, I will instead tell you all about Injunnie, Jeno and I’s sexcapades.”

Jisung slapped Jaemin with his feelingless arm. “I swear to God Nana, I still have fucking nightmares from the last time!”

Renjun giggled from his spot on the floor and shoveled more potato chips into his mouth. 

Jaemin just shrugged. “I won’t hesitate bitch.”

Jisung sighed, knowing resisting would only get him in trouble. “Fine, you total asshat.”

Taking a deep breath and willing the blush out of his cheeks Jisung muttered a quick recount of his little experience. When he finished, a fucking cacophony of yelling and Donghyuck screaming broke out before Mark slapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Okay, Jisung, honey, you can’t hit on little kids at the playground. You’re 17, and it's illegal for you to date an 8 year old.”

“No shit, dipstick. He was not an 8 year old.” Jisung retorted, crossing his arms and pouting. “He looked about 17!”

And all of sudden Donghyuck was back on his lap and screaming in his ear. 

It had been a week since Jisung had seen the boy. He had shown up at the playground everyday, sometimes sitting there for hours before giving up. He was seriously starting to think he had made up the boy and that he was wasting his time. Jisung sighed, dragging his feet on the ground as the swing moved back and forth slowly. He pulled out his wallet, wondering if he had enough money for ice cream. He didn’t. 

Jisung stood up, figuring one of his 19 friends would be willing to hang out with him and maybe let him drive their car. 

He lugged himself past the playground, about to shove his hands in his pockets in search of his headphones, when a scream and a falling body stopped him. Out of instinct, Jisung caught the boy from behind by his waist. Quickly, he propped the boy back on his feet, surprised at his height. And then he turned around.

“Holy shit, thank you!” He gasped. “Clearly, I overestimated my balancing abilities.” 

Jisung managed to smile and nod his head without passing out. Here he was, talking to the possible boy of his dreams, and his fucking dumb brain couldn’t figure out how to form a coherent sentence. 

The pretty blond boy continued. “Anyway, what brings you to the playground today, my guardian angel?”

Jisung choked on his saliva and tried to figure out how to not make himself sound like either a stalker or a moron. “Oh, um, I just like to come to the playground by myself sometimes I guess.”

The boy grinned so wide his eyes squinted up. “I think we might be soulmates.”

Basically, by this point, Jisung was shitting bricks and trying really hard not to have a heart attack. Chenle must’ve noticed the wide-eyed, red-faced look Jisung was wearing and quickly backtracked.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything!” He waved his arms around and sheepishly apologized. “Jeez, I called you my soulmate without even telling you my name.”

Jisung made a noise that was supposed to be ‘its okay’ but it came out strangled and weird and embarrassing.

The boy smirked again. “I’m Chenle, and I’m pretty sure I’m making you uncomfortable.”

Jisung choked again, but his vocal chords kicked in. “No, you’re not making me uncomfortable.”

Chenle raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips. “Are you sure? I’ll leave you alone…”

Jisung frantically shook his head. “No, no, no. Don’t go, I’m fine, I’m just really awful with human interaction.”

Chenle smiled brightly. “Okay awkward boy. Come hang out with me, yeah?”

“I’m Jisung.” He said, smiling back and willing the flush out of his cheeks. 

Chenle grabbed his hand and began dragging him across the park. “Well, Jisung, I want to be your best friend so you’re going to give me your number and all your social media accounts.”

“I- um, okay.”

Jisung hadn’t taken his eyes off his phone for hours. He had followed Chenle back on every app that he had and then spent 30 minutes scrolling through his instagram. And then he did it again. And again. And then Chenle started snapchatting him cute pictures of him making faces, and Jisung couldn't help the grin that now took up permanent residence on his face.

“What is that God-awful look on your face, Jisung?” 

Jisung rolled his eyes and shut his phone off. “It's called a smile, and you should try it sometime.”

Renjun shut his eyes and knocked his head against the wall. “How can I when my boyfriends have left me alone with you and the old people?”

“Hey! I’m still young!” 

“Shut up Taeil! Why are you even here?” Renjun yelled. 

“Because Mark told me not to leave you guys alone at his house again.” Taeil yelled back from the kitchen. “Maybe if you had decided not to light fires in his backyard and summon fucking demons, I wouldn’t have to babysit you!”

Renjun frowned and waved a hand at the eldest dismissively. “Just go back to knitting and let me mourn the loss of my boyfriends.”

“It’s not knitting, it’s… nope I’m making it worse.”

Jisung sighed at their antics and wondered why Taeil didn’t just beat the shit out of Renjun, before checking his phone and seeing a notification from Chenle. He glanced up and tried to discreetly snap Chenle back before Renjun forgot his abandonment and harassed him about secrets.

“Wait.” 

Jisung looked up from his phone and mentally cursed himself. Renjun had one eye open, and it was boring a hole through the younger’s head. Jisung forced a smile, thinking it would cover his tracks. It didn’t work.

“Smiling at your phone for hours? Ignoring everyone when you usually beg us to take you weird, childish places? Not chiming in on teasing Taeil about his old woman habits? Discreetly making faces at your phone?” Renjun slowly got up, eyes squinted. “Park Jisung, who are you snapchatting?”

Jisung wanted to light himself on fire. He hated when Jaemin and Jeno weren’t around to occupy Renjun. A bored Renjun was a dangerous Renjun and Jisung had essentially just throw himself head first into a really, really deep pit. 

“Snapchatting? I’m not snapchatting.” Jisung said, trying to shove his phone under his ass without Renjun seeing. 

“Why are you hiding your phone? Don’t be a little bitch, Sung, tell me who you’ve been snapchatting.”

Jisung groaned and pulled his phone out again. “When are your goddamn boyfriends coming back?”

Renjun cackled evilly and stole the phone out of his hand. 

“Chenle, huh?” Renjun raised his eyebrows and plopped down next to him on the couch. “Who’s Chenle?”

Jisung sighed and covered his face, muttering an answer into his hands. 

“I can’t hear you when you mumble, idiot.” Renjun said, punching in Jisung’s password. “Oh shit, wait, is Chenle that 8 year old you met on playground?”

“He’s 17!”

Renjun gasped and Jisung peeked through his fingers down at his phone where his friend had opened the snap from Chenle. “Ji, he’s so fucking cute!”

Jisung smiled into his hand. “Yeah.”

Renjun snapped his head up at him, eyes wide. “Why didn’t you show me him earlier? Oh my God, Sungie, the blond hair and- wait he has his ears pierced? Holy fuck, Ji!”

Jisung grabbed the phone and pushed Renjun away with his foot. “Yeah he’s hella cute but he’s mine and you don’t need a third boyfriend.”

“Oh my God! You totally like him!” Renjun practically squealed, clapping his hands and crawling on top of Jisung to steal the phone again. “Bro, this is better than fan fiction!”

So maybe Jisung was pulling all-nighter for the sole purpose of stalking Chenle, but no one was there to see him do it and if no one was there then did it really happen?

As he scrolled through Chenle’s pictures, a notification popped up on the top of his screen reading ‘unread message from zhongchenle.’

Jisung couldn’t help that his heart sped up a little as he tapped on the notification. 

zhongchenle: sungie!

Jisung couldn’t help but grin at the text like an 8 year old girl.

parkjisung: hey chenle!

zhongchenle: ok first of all y r u up at 2 am??

parkjisung: i could ask u the same question

zhongchenle: lets just agree we’re both making bad decisions 

Jisung shook his head and chuckled, typing a ‘yeah okay’ back. 

zhongchenle: anyway i didnt come here to discuss how we’re both gonna die from like sleep deprivation 

parkjisung: what’d u come here for then

zhongchenle: to see if maybe u’d wanna hang out tomorrow and do some questionable shit that we’ll probably regret??

Jisung almost shit himself out of excitement. Finally, someone who volunteered to do dumb shit with him. Chenle had been right when he called them soulmates. 

parkjisung: yes

parkjisung: yes i definitely wanna do that

zhongchenle: ill ignore how totally desperate that response was

zhongchenle: anyway!! cool i have a list of things that might possibly get us arrested and u should bring yours too

parkjisung: how do u know i have one

zhongchenle: bud u have pics on ur insta of u and ur friends fucking tattooing each other with pen ink and sewing needles

zhongchenle: obviously u have a list

Jisung bit his lip with a smirk and curled his legs into his chest, wrapping his arms around them and telling Chenle to stop stalking him.

zhongchenle: hypocrite as if u hadn’t been stalking mine before i dmed u

parkjisung: u little shit

zhongchenle: im technically ur hyung

parkjisung: 3 months is nothing and im pretending it doesnt exist

“So like, is robbing a bank on your list, or can I skip the ski mask?” 

Chenle laughed hysterically, the connection through their phones making it even higher pitched. “Skip the ski mask. We’ll save bank robbery for another day.”

“So it is on your list.” Jisung said, reaching across his bed to grab his phone.

Chenle rolled his eyes, the video a little shaky as he walked down the steps. “Obviously. Robbing a bank is totally goals, Ji, and you can fight on me it.”

Jisung scoffed, crossing his room, shutting the door, and making his way downstairs. “I wasn’t arguing!”

Chenle smirked at his phone. “I’m leaving now, so you better be leaving too.”

Jisung shut the front door behind him. “I’m leaving, don't worry.”

“Good.” Chenle said. And then, in a voice that sounded almost embarrassed, “Jeez, I’m, like, really excited to see you. Like, heart palpitations excited.”

Jisung began having a minor heart attack. “Hey, I’m heart palpitation excited too. Even though we’ve technically been talking since 2 this morning.”

Chenle giggled softly, and Jisung watched him run a hand through his hair. “Well, as long as the feeling is mutual.”

***

Looking at Chenle’s list sprawled across the picnic table, Jisung was almost jealous. First, at the sheer number of dumb things Chenle had come up with, and second, at the amount he had already crossed off.

“You have so many.” Jisung complained, reading down the pages. “I literally only have 2 pages and you have like 16.”

“I have 5. 16 and 5 are different, Ji.” Chenle said distractedly. “Plus, most of mine are just small, weird things.”

Jisung hummed. “Yeah, I guess.”

He kept going, trying to find a particularly good one, tapping his fingers on the table. He flipped the page, propping his chin on his palm and scanning the notebook. 

However, this page was not like the others. Jisung’s eyes widened to saucer size and his breath caught in his throat. He could feel the heat rising in his face from reading something so, well, weird? Intimate? Weirdly intimate?

Chenle must’ve noticed him suck in a breath, because the boy was poking his arm in question. When Jisung didn’t answer and his face just kept turning beet red, Chenle figured out what he was staring at.

Laughing nervously, Chenle flipped the page again for him. “Don’t read those ones, they’re um… yeah, just ignore those please.”

Jisung glanced up quickly to see Chenle with his face in his hands, peering intently at him through his fingers. 

The poor boy had an expression of mortification scrawled across his features, and Jisung immediately felt bad, deciding to ignore his own blushing cheeks. 

“Damn, Lele, I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist.”

Chenle made eye contact with Jisung’s shit eating expression and scoffed. “You fucking bitch! I thought I scared you off, but no, now you’re going to make fun of me for life.”

Jisung grinned and pulled Chenle’s hands away from his face, still trying to forget the sin he had just read. “Yup. Have you chosen one yet?”

Chenle grinned. “Yup, and I want to do mine first because you’re a little bitch. ”

Jisung stood up, still smiling, and closed Chenle’s notebook, shoving it his backpack. “Lead the way then.”

And Chenle did, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the park, laughing hysterically.

“This does not look like a climb-able fence, Lele.” Jisung muttered, scratching his head. 

“Ji, have faith.” Chenle replied, attempting to scale the large brick fence. 

Jisung wasn’t going to lie, he looked like an idiot. With one leg desperately smacking the stones at the top of the wall and the other leg dangling down, and his hands grasping the ledge, Chenle looked about 30 seconds away from death. 

“Okay, I’m helping you now because you look like an extremely suspicious moron.” Jisung said, pushing his backpack up his arm and putting his hands under Chenle’s dangling foot.

Chenle whined. “I wanted to do it by myself and now you’ve crushed my dreams.”

“I don’t feel bad.” Jisung pushed his friend up. “Come on, I want to get on with the actual trespassing part of this adventure.”

Chenle grinned as he turned himself around and offered his hands to Jisung. “Well, what are you waiting for?.”

Jisung frowned and rolled his eyes. “Help me up, dork.”

Once they had successfully gotten over the fence (not without excited jazz hands from Chenle), they stared at the huge yard, deciding which features would be the most fun to play in.

“Fucking fountains.” Chenle sighed. “This guy has millions of fountains and lawn chairs but he doesn’t have a pool? What is this bullshit?”

Jisung knitted his brows together and carefully snuck closer to the mansion they were currently trespassing on. He peeked around the side of the house, and immediately waved Chenle over, mouthing the words ‘big ass pool.’

Chenle’s face lit up, and he ran over to Jisung, completely unsteathily. 

“Lele, what we’re doing is illegal, and you just fucking booked it across this rich dude’s lawn.”

Chenle made a face. “Oopsies. Come on, I want to swim!”

Jisung couldn’t say no, so he followed him around to the pool and put his bag down on the edge next to Chenle’s.

“How the fuck are we supposed to swim without bathing suits?” Jisung asked.

However, when he looked up, Chenle had already answered his question. 

The boy had taken off his shoes and shirt and was kicking off his pants. “We can’t skinny dip because if we get caught Mr. Rich Dude is going to see our balls. However, I do plan on swimming in my underwear.”

And then Chenle did a fucking cannonball. 

Jisung hissed, pulling his clothes off as well. “Stealth, you moron! Stealth!”

Chenle made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth, and whispered an apology. “I keep forgetting that this is illegal.”

Jisung squinted hard at him and lowered himself into the pool quietly, like any good serial trespasser would do. 

Immediately, Chenle fucking splashed him like an 8 year old child. 

Blinking the chlorine out his eyes, Jisung growled, “Oh, it’s on Zhong Chenle,” and proceeded to splash the shit of the older. 

A splashing contest was not the best idea in hindsight. 

“Hey! Who the fuck are you?”

Jisung and Chenle snapped their heads to the house to see a man staring at them and yelling. 

Slowly, they returned their stares to each other and Chenle mouthed a ‘shit’ at him. 

Within seconds they had jumped out of the pool, grabbed their belongings and started sprinting across the lawn. 

“Hey! I’m calling the police!” The man yelled, beginning to run after them. “Get back here!”

Halfway across the lawn, a glaring fact dawned on Chenle. “How the fuck are we going to scale that fence?”

Jisung practically snapped his neck turning to look at Chenle with wide eyes. “Fucking quickly, that’s how.”

Chenle gave him a hard stare, and then burst out in hysterical laughter. “We are totally getting caught.”

Jisung grinned and then started to laugh with Chenle as they reached the wall. “Have faith, Lele.”

Jisung threw his shit over the fence and Chenle followed, and then pulled himself up with a little help. He helped Chenle over next, thanking his lucky stars that Mr. Rich Dude spent his money on a fucking gigantic yard. 

They dropped down, grabbed their clothes and their bags and then booked it down the street. They only stopped running when they could no longer hear the threats of their new friend. 

Jisung bent over in exhaustion, putting his hands on his knees and panting. Chenle hit the pavement, lying down, still giggling. 

“Ji, we just totally trespassed, went swimming, and then ran around a neighborhood in our fucking underwear.” Chenle said, and then broke down in a fit of laughter once again.

“Holy shit.” Jisung mumbled as the facts began setting in. “Lele, we’re practically naked right now.”

Chenle curled into himself and slapped the pavement with his hands. “Best fucking day ever.”

“What are we doing now?” Chenle asked, pulling his shirt over his still slightly wet body. 

Jisung shook his head in an attempt to dry his hair. “Oh right. Mine is scaling a building, but I don’t think anything can top that now.”

“Dude, I don’t care, I still want to climb a building.”

Jisung smirked. “Well let’s go find a suitable building.”

They started walking, only stopping when Chenle offered Jisung an airpod (to which the younger scoffed and muttered ‘rich boy’ under his breath).

As they walked, Jisung pointed out buildings that he thought would fit their purpose, but Chenle shook his head at every one, claiming they were all too short.

All of sudden, Chenle stopped abruptly. 

Jisung turned to him, eyebrows raised. “Did you finally find the building of your dreams?”

Chenle shook his head and pointed across the street into someone’s backyard. “What do you see over there, Sungie?”

Jisung looked, but he didn’t see the significance. “Lele, they’re having a party in their backyard. Why is that so exciting.”

Chenle’s eyed him with wide eyes, and threw his hands up in the air. “Jisung! It’s a wedding! I’ve just singlehandedly found our metaphorical building!”

“I thought it was a real building?”

Chenle dropped his chin to his chest and shook his head. “It was. But now it’s metaphorical, keep up.”

Jisung cocked his head to the side. “You lost me.”

Chenle sighed, and closed his eyes, gesticulating rapidly. “It’s a wedding. We don’t need to scale a building when we can crash a wedding.”

Jisung made an ‘o’ with his mouth. “Well, come on! What are we waiting for?”

Chenle slapped his arm. “We were waiting for your dumb brain to catch up, idiot.”

***

Chenle didn’t hesitate at all. He just strutted into the wedding and began shaking hands, and making jokes. 

Jisung tried but couldn’t bring himself to match Chenle’s confidence. He didn’t want to ruin anyone’s wedding, he just wanted to have some fun. 

After a few conversations with the grandparents and distant cousins of the bride and groom, Chenle pulled him aside. “You’re acting hella suspicious. Just try to fit in! Act like you belong here, and no one will question it.”

Jisung gulped and nodded, taking Chenle’s outstretched hand. “Lele, we’re both soaking wet and we definitely are not dressed to fit a wedding.”

Chenle pouted. “Yeah okay. That’s a good point. I won’t talk to the bride or the groom, but I do plan on stealing a shit ton of desserts.”

Jisung nodded. “Let’s go, we can put them in my backpack.”

Chenle grinned. “You are literally the best human being I’ve ever met.”

***

Surprisingly, no one said anything about two teenage strangers stealing piles of dessert items, and Chenle and Jisung were able to leave the wedding without completely ruining it. 

They had walked back to where they had started their adventure earlier, and were sitting under a tree in the shade eating everything they had taken.

“We trespassed and crashed a wedding.” Jisung said contentedly. “That’s what I call a banner day.”

Chenle giggled. “This is the kind of crime worth doing, you know? Swimming and eating stolen wedding desserts under a tree in the park.”

Jisung laughed, pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning back against the tree.

Chenle finished another pastry and then pulled a sharpie out of his bag. “Will you let me draw on you?”

Jisung blinked once at his question before grinning and nodding. “Yeah, okay. Although, no dicks please. And if it has to be a dick, at least make it a big one.”

“What, do you have something against small dicks?”

“I never said that!” Jisung sputtered.

Chenle smirked. “I’m going to draw a parade of tiny penises down your arm.”

“I’ll send you videos of straight porn.”

Chenle scrunched his face in disgust. “I don't want that straight bullshit anywhere near my innocent eyes.”

“I won’t hesitate bitch.”

Chenle sighed, giving up. “Okay fine. No genitalia. Give me your arm.”

Jisung held out his arm hesitantly but Chenle took it happily, and started humming as he traced the marker over his skin. Jisung shut his eyes and leaned back against the tree, listening to Chenle hum softly and enjoying the press of the marker on his arm. 

After a while of Chenle humming random songs, he spoke up again.

“You know, we’ve known each other for like less than a day, and not to be deep or whatever, but I feel like, well, I don’t know, I guess like I’ve known you forever?” He paused as Jisung opened his eyes. “Or at least like I want to be with you forever.” 

Jisung’s heart fluttered involuntarily and he glanced at the older to see a blushing mess that matched how he felt.

“Sorry, that came out weird.” Chenle muttered, scratching the nape of his neck with the back of his sharpie. “I just feel like I’ve been waiting for someone like you to come around and now- wow this is awkward, but you like doing stupid shit with me, and I just, I don’t know, want to be close to you for like, ever.”

Jisung smiled, ignoring the fucking zoo in his stomach, and closed his eyes again. “Flustered much?”

Chenle smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up, okay? I just poured my soul out to you, and I’ve known you for like, 24 hours.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Jisung apologized, letting silence fall between them for a few seconds before continuing.

“I feel the same way, you know. Like, I’ve been missing you for the past 17 years of my life and now that I have you I don’t want to let you go.” Jisung confessed.

Chenle squeezed his wrist, a shit-eating grin accompanying it. “When did you get so good with words?”

Jisung scoffed. “I’ve always been good with words! You’ve only known me for 24 hours, remember?”

Chenle giggled and exhaled happily, making the final touches on his sharpie drawings. “Yeah, and in those 24 hours, you’ve been an awkward stuttering mess.” 

Jisung cracked and eye open to glare at him. Chenle just smiled sweetly.

“You can look at it now.”

Jisung opened his eyes fully, immediately checking out the drawing the other had done along his forearm. It was a twisty slide, starting at his wrist and ending halfway up his forearm, and was surprisingly well done for being done in sharpie and on skin. 

Chenle played with the hem of his t-shirt, watching Jisung’s face. “Do you like it? ”

Jisung looked up from his arm. “Lele, it’s awesome! I didn’t know you could draw.”

Chenle gave him possibly the brightest smile ever. “Well I’m glad you like it.”

Chenle leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes the same way Jisung had done. Jisung watched him, and then glanced down at his empty hand resting on his thigh. Before he could overthink it, he reached down with his now tattooed arm and intertwined their fingers. Chenle’s lips twitched into a smile but he didn’t say anything, and let Jisung give him an earbud, the sound of music filling up the silence.

To say Jisung was nervous was the understatement of the century. 

He had gotten relatively used to Chenle’s weird flirting and clinginess in the past months, but still the older never failed to make his heart race. And now, Chenle was sleeping over for the first time and Jisung felt like he was shit himself. He had actually cleaned his house, (mostly because his mom told him it was disgusting not to and that he should make a good impression) and managed to order chinese takeout from Chenle’s favorite place. 

He was sprawled out on the couch, mindlessly playing games on his phone to try and calm himself down, when the doorbell rang. He jumped up and the butterflies came back as he ran to the door. He reached for the knob and then retracted his hand like he’d been burnt. Maybe he should wait a few seconds to not seem desperate? He counted to three in his head and then gave up and flung open the door.

And there was Chenle’s adorable face, half hidden by his hair, smiling at him, and giving him heart palpitations. 

“Hi!” The older grinned, holding out a bag practically overflowing with food. “I brought a fuck ton of snacks and also chocolate.”

Jisung grinned and let him in. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

Jisung just rolled his eyes and dragged him up to his room, where Chenle immediately scoffed at the size of the mirror on the wall. 

“The fuck is that for?” Chenle asked.

Jisung stuck his tongue out. “I use it for dance.”

Chenle wiggled his eyebrows. “What kind of dance?”

Jisung smacked him. “No, idiot.”

The older pouted and rubbed his arm. “Ouchie. You’re mean.”

Jisung rolled his eyes and threw himself onto his bed. “Yeah, whatever.”

Chenle snapped out of his sad act pretty quickly, realizing a good use for the fucking gigantic dance mirror. He pulled Jisung off the bed to pose in the mirror with him. “Come on, I want to take pictures to post on my instagram.”

Jisung raised his eyebrows and watched Chenle in the mirror. “Pictures of us?”

Chenle turned his camera on. “No, I want to take pictures of me and your neighbors. Yes, idiot, of us. I want people to be jealous of the cutie I get to hang out with.” 

Jisung stared at the ceiling trying to prevent the blush on his cheeks from being obvious. “Whatever, jerk.”

“Send them to me, I’m going to post them too.” Jisung mumbled while he stared at Chenle’s screen.

Chenle glanced at him and smiled. Jisung watched him hit the airdrop button. “Want to show me off too?”

Jisung gulped as he accepted the airdrop and then made eye contact with the boy lying next to him. “Yup.”

Chenle’s smile got impossibly bigger.

Jisung scrolled through the 30 pictures they had taken, trying to decide which ones to post when he saw his favorite.

It was a picture of himself back hugging Chenle, his arms wrapped around the boys waist and his head draped on Chenle’s shoulder. Chenle had a huge smile on his face, laughing at Jisung’s scrunched expression. One of his hands rested on top of Jisung’s and the other held up the phone. 

If he didn’t know, Jisung would’ve thought they were dating.

He posted it.

Jisung had literally 3 million comments on his post, and even more messages in dms, snapchat, and texts. Biting his lip and trying to keep Chenle from seeing his phone, he scrolled through them, forgetting that the boy literally followed him. 

Chenle giggled softly next to Jisung on the bed, causing the younger to glance up. “What’s so funny?”

Chenle smirked and then scooted closer so he could lay his head on Jisung’s chest and hold up his phone for the both of them to see. Jisung tried to ignore the racing of his heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy, and turned his attention to the screen. 

“You posted the one that makes it look like we’re dating, and now you have 400 comments.” He pointed out. 

Jisung’s face heated up. “Whatever. I liked the picture.”

Chenle smiled softly. “I never said I didn’t like it. so posted it too, you know.”

Jisung was dying for sure. Definitely dying. But honestly, if that was what death felt like, he wanted to be dead forever. He rolled his eyes at Chenle’s giggles and pulled the boy closer. 

“We’re disgusting.” Chenle laughed as he pressed himself closer.

Jisung had been ignoring the confused and extremely curious messages from his friends. Every time his phone lit up, the message was in all caps and looked very aggressive, and he was so not in the mood for fucking Renjun to ruin his sleepover with Chenle by embarrassing him. So he put his phone face down on the nightstand and chose to laugh at Chenle’s attempts to dance. 

It was going well, actually, until the calls and facetimes began. 

After the 15th call Jisung rejected, Chenle put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows at him. “Just answer and then they’ll leave you alone.”

Jisung groaned. “No, trust me they are literally the most obnoxious people on the planet.”

Chenle smirked. “Prove it and pick up the phone, pussy.”

Jisung crosses his arms over his face and flopped down on his bed. “No.”

As soon as his phone buzzed again, and he felt weight on top of him, he realized his mistake. 

He threw his arms to the side to see Chenle literally on top of him, laughing hysterically and reaching for his phone. 

“Chenle, don’t do it, please, I’m begging you!” Jisung yelled, struggling under Chenle and trying to steal the phone back from his hands. 

“Too late.” Chenle grinned as he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. “Hello? Oh wow my eardrums.”

Jisung slapped his hands over his face and flopped back again, thinking about how his life was ending at the tender age of 17.

Chenle tapped his hands, and Jisung peered through his fingers to see Chenle still straddling him (dear God his poor heart), and rubbing his ear with one hand. In the other the phone showed a facetime request.

Jisung’s eyes went saucer wide. “You will regret it if you hit the accept button.”

Chenle frowned. “Is that a promise?”

“Yes.”

Chenle shrugged and hit accept anyway. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck’s fucking screechy voice was filling his room and the screams of his friends could be heard in the distance.

Chenle smiled at the phone and waved. “Hello! I’m Chenle.”

Jisung groaned and dragged his palms down his face. “Zhong Chenle, you are the worst person I have ever met.”

Chenle smiled sweetly at him. “How nice of you Sungie.” Then he turned to the camera. “Jisung is such a nice boy, isn’t he?”

Jisung just heard Renjun fucking shrieking something about how cute Chenle was, and then the sounds of smacking and Chenle laughing at whatever was happening.

“Is Jisung there? Because you’re like really cute and we need to yell at him for ignoring us real quick.” 

Jaemin.

Fantastic.

Jisung frantically shook his head, hoping Chenle would show him mercy. But no, why would he do that. 

Chenle nodded. “Oh yeah, sure he’s actually under me right now.”

Then Jeno, “WHAT THE FUCK?”

“You ruined my entire life.” Jisung muttered, lying face down on his bed.

“Oh shut up, your friends are nice, Ji.” Chenle scoffed. 

“They fucking suck.” Jisung mumbled. “You suck.”

Chenle sighed. “You’re such a drama queen. I’d give anything to have friends like them.”

Jisung turned over to see Chenle staring at his crossed legs. He reached over and grabbed Chenle’s hand. 

“Hey, you don’t have to give anything. You have them. They literally love you.” Jisung said. “Plus, you’re mine now and you can’t do anything about it.”

Chenle smiled, his eyes squinting and clung to Jisung. “Yours, hmm?”

Jisung dropped to face to the crook of the olders neck, groaning in embarrassment. 

Chenle giggled, running a hand through Jisung’s hair. “Don’t be embarrassed. I like the idea of being yours.”

Jisung didn't ask for Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun to show up at his door at 10 am. Chenle had just left, and Jisung was enjoying remembering every detail of last night by himself in front of the TV. However, they did bring breakfast, so that kind of made up for it. Renjun was sitting on Jisung’s counter, eating the frozen waffles that they had discovered one late night at the grocery store and swinging his feet. “So, Chenle.” He began in between bites. 

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Jisung. “He’s fucking perfect, and if you don’t date him I’ll dump Mark and do it for you.”

Mark threw his hands in the air. “Stop telling people you’re going to dump me!”

Doghyuck stuck his tongue out. “I’m doing it for a good cause.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes and stole one of Renjun’s waffles. “No but for real, he’s totally into you.”

“And you’d be perfect for each other.” Jeno chimed in from the edge of the couch next to Mark.

Jisung ran a hand through his messy hair and scoffed. “So you showed up at my door at 10 am to convince me to ask Chenle out?”

“First of all, 10 am is not that early.” Donghyuck said, letting go of Jisung to rummage through his fridge. “And you can be a little dense, and we wanted to make sure you didn't pass up the boy of your dreams.” 

Jisung scowled and flipped Donghyuck off. “I was going to ask him out anyway asshat, so you didn’t have to come and tell me to do it.”

Renjun gasped. “Our baby is all grown up!”

Jeno wiped away fake tears and Donghyuck jumped in circles and shrieked. 

“When?”

Jisung sighed. “I don’t know! Sooner if you leave me alone.”

Jaemin scoffed. “Are you kicking your supportive best friends out?”

“Yes.”

“We brought you frozen waffles.”

“Yeah, I’m not kicking out the waffles.”

Jaemin huffed as Jisung ushered them toward the door. “Go fuck your boyfriends or something.”

“Bros before hoes, Park Jisung!”

Usually, Jisung loved hanging out at Chenle’s house. However today was a different case. It had been two weeks since the breakfast confrontation, and his friends hadn’t stopped pestering him. Jisung just lacked serious courage. 

“Sungie, what the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Chenle asked, poking his friend in the arm.

Jisung gulped, and spun in Chenle’s desk chair. “Nothing, there’s nothing wrong with me dork.”

Chenle put his hands on his hips and frowned. “You’re totally lying.”

Jisung threw his hands in the air. “I am not lying!”

Chenle rocked back and forth on his heels before deciding to straddle Jisung’s lap, causing the younger to internally panic. “What? Do I make you uncomfortable?” Chenle asked, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s neck.

“Uh, well, no, I just, well, I actually have something to ask you.” Jisung stuttered, clenching his fists by the sides of the chair in nervousness.

Chenle raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. “You look so nervous! Geez, do you need my organs or something?”

Jisung smiled, shaking his head. Chenle always made him feel better. “No, I don't need your organs today. I have a question more important than a transplant.”

“Transplant patients might disagree with your priorities.”

Jisung groaned. “Lele!”

Chenle fluttered his hand around. “Sorry, sorry. You’re like serious, and it’s making me nervous, so just ask already.”

Jisung sucked in a breath as all his rehearsed words flew out of his head. He just needed to calm the fuck down. He basically knew Chenle would say yes. Quickly, he tried to piece together a good sounding sentence before giving up and mentally telling himself to “fuck practiced and rehearsed because that wasn’t really their style anyway.” Before he could second guess himself, he blurted it out.

“Be my boyfriend.”

Jisung didn’t look up from his shoes as he said it, feeling Chenle’s hands go slack around his neck and hearing the breath he sucked in. It felt exactly like every cheesy book had described, like the whole world had slowed down except for his heart, which was pounding uncontrollably.

Then suddenly, the world was moving too fast, and Chenle was pushing him backwards until the chair tipped and they both tumbled onto the floor. Chenle’s laughter brought Jisung back from the fact that he had just fallen off a chair and the. been crushed by his crush. 

“Yes!” Chenle giggled, sitting up on Jisung’s hips. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, you dense moron!”

And Chenle’s words were what finally brought him back to life. 

Jisung sat up with Chenle, shifting him to his lap and engulfing him in his arms. Chenle was still laughing, squeezing Jisung back, and he couldn’t stop the huge grin from growing on his lips. 

Chenle pulled away just enough to be able to look Jisung in the eyes. “I thought you’d never ask me.”

Jisung smiled back at him, and dug his fingers into Chenle’s shirt. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Chenle just shrugged, face still turned up in a smile. “I don't mind.”

And then, “Can I kiss you?”

And Jisung nodded furiously, leaning into the boy on his lap and happily connecting their lips. When they separated, Chenle had a shit eating grin on his face. “So, we can do my exhibitionist list now, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I actually loved writing this and not to toot my own horn but i thought it was cute  
Anyway, this is my second fic I’ve posted on archive but the first one was ass and I’m always looking for criticism and help in my writing also sorry i know it’s hella long  



End file.
